clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
DK Palace/Library/Lemmy's Land/The True Ultimate Show by BigM/Page2
Chapter 2: Invade Sarasaland Luigi: Aaah! A wonderful day it is! And no Bowser to interrupt! Mario: Couldn't have said it better myself! Toad: You guys just came for the food! Peach: Teehee! Mario: I haven't been to this place in a long time. Peach: I've only heard rumors of this place. Mario: While I'm here, I should go visit Petunia. Luigi: You go do that while we eat. Mario ran off to go see Petunia. Soon after, Luigi's Gameboy Horror started flashing. But it wasn't Professor E. Gadd. It was Daisy. Daisy: L-Luigi! Luigi: Daisy! What's wrong? Daisy: There are a bunch of strange purple UFO's! They're attacking my kingdom! Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth: AAAAAAAAH! Peach: Did... you just say purple UFO's? Luigi, you don't think- Luigi: I don't know, but we have no time to sit around and think! Let's go! The three ran through the door of Wise Wisterwood. Toad: Did I miss something? Toadette: I guess so. Let's follow them! Toadette and Toad ran through the door. Meanwhile on the Shroob Mothership... Dimentio: Ahaha, Princess Daisy. Your beauty amazes me as much as your fighting skills. You will make a fine vessel for the Shadow Queen. Elder Shroob Princess: Dimentio, when should we swoop in to get her? Dimentio: Just wait. If I'm correct, she contacted Mario and his friends... They should be coming right to us any minute now. And when they do... Younger Shroob Princess: This is perfect! Smithy: This is insane! Why are we so focused on helping this Shadow Queen? Dimentio: Because she is currently the greatest possible addition to our team. Shadow Queen: How good of you to say, Dimentio. Fawful: Fawful is concerned. What if the red mustache brings more than just his green brother? Cackletta: They're outnumbered! This battle will go to evil today! A missile flew and hit the back of the mothership. Fawful: YIKES! Cackletta: What's wrong, Fawful? No Midbus to cower behind? Fawful: Cackletta mocks Fawful? Fawful believes he did a better job of conquering the Mushroom Kingdom than Cackletta did the Beanbean! Cackletta: Silence, imp! Dimentio: Focus! Tell me, who hit us! Cackletta: It was Luigi! And... that princess! Luigi and Peach were flying in on Starship Mario! Dimentio: Wait... No Mario? Cackletta: No! He's not with them! Dimentio: Aha! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! They're making this too easy! Elder Princess, Grodus, and Fawful! I'm going to warp you to Toad Town. Find Mario and capture him! Me, the Younger Princess, Cackletta, and Smithy can handle the rest of this invasion. Shadow Queen: And me? Dimentio: Trust me, your turn will come. Dark Star: I've sat here and done nothing this entire time! When do I get to fight? Dimentio: Calm down. You'll get your turn! He waved his hands and warped EPS, Grodus, and Fawful away. Dimentio: Grodus, man the ship. Grodus: Yes, Dimentio. Dimentio: I'm going to pay Luigi and his little starship a visit! Dimentio teleported in front of the ship, which immediately stopped. Luigi was shaking and Peach's expression was blank. Luigi: D-Dimentio… Dimentio: Luigi. My former comrade. It's been a long time. Luigi: Comrade? Dimentio: The Green Thunder! Mr. L! Ahaha! Good times. Peach: What do you want, Dimentio? Why aren't you in the Underwhere? Dimentio: My days of lurking in the Underwhere are over! This whole universe now belongs to us villains! Lubba: Who is this guy, Captain? Luigi: Lubba, this is Dimentio! We fought him years ago. He almost destroyed every dimension! Dimentio: Guilty as charged! Luigi, Princess... I don't want to hurt you! It's Mario I'm after. You're welcome to leave... and I won't bother you anymore. Toadsworth: We were right! Those are Shroob UFO's! Luigi: Dimentio... Where's Daisy? Dimentio: She's down at her pitiful castle. Peach: We have to rescue her. Dimentio: I'm afraid she's too crucial to our plan. It's truly been a pleasure seeing you guys again. He snapped his fingers and a box surrounded Starship Mario. The inside of the box exploded, and with that, the Starship went down. Meanwhile in Toad Town... Grodus: Attention residents of Toad Town! It is I, Grodus! Leader of the X-Nauts! An X-Naut in the corner walked over. X-Naut: Grodus! You're alive! Grodus: Fool... I escaped the Underwhere. Dimentio, Master of Dimensions, warped us all away. And we are going to rule this universe! X-Naut: Great! I'll go tell the others! Mushroom Person: I knew we shouldn't have let an X-Naut live in Toad Town! Fawful: Grodus has this under control. Fawful can leave. Fawful has business that needs the attending. Grodus: Do what you will. Mushroom Person 2: OH NO! It's the SHROOB PRINCESS! Elder Princess Shroob: You all remember! HAHA! Where is the puny plumber? Fawful walked down a path that led straight to Princess Peach's castle. He knew something he needed was in there. The further he got into the castle the more he could feel it. He finally reached the cryogenic freezer. There it was... the Pink Pig. Midbus. He blasted his lazer at Midbus and unfroze him. Midbus: F-Fawful! LORD FAWFUL! I AM ALIVE! Fawful: Silence, Midbus. The princess isn't here. We must escape! Midbus: Yes, Lord Fawful! Back at Toad Town, Grodus was having quite the hard time... Minh T: You don't need to know! Russ T: If we tell you, you'll just attack him. Elder Princess Shroob: Shame. We must turn them into Shroobs! Toadbert: By boogity! This is trouble! Suddenly in the midst of all the chaos, a door began to shine. Toadbert: NOOO! Mario walked out of the door. Mario: Impatient jerks! Couldn't just wait for me to chat with Petunia? Grodus: Mario! Long time no see! Mario: Grodus! Elder Princess Shroob: And company! Mario: Shroob lady! Fawful and Midbus came walking back up the path! Fawful: Puny mustache! Midbus: Hahaha! Look, Lord Fawful! It's the trashmen! Lord Crump and a bunch of other X-Nauts came from the sky and landed right in the center of Toad Town. Lord Crump: Grodus! Grodus: Crump. Lord Crump: Is it time to conquer Toad Town? Grodus: No! It's time... TO GET MARIO! Grodus, the Shroob Princess, Fawful, Midbus, and Crump chased Mario while the X-Nauts attacked the residents of Toad Town. Mario: Wa! He jumped over the Toad Town gate while Midbus crashed into it. All of the other villains ran into Midbus and knocked the gate down. Meanwhile Mario was still running, heading towards Koopa Village. Grodus: A chase game, hm, Mario? Fawful: Let's play! I have chortles! Fawful pulled out his headgear and placed it on. He started flying towards Mario. He almost crashed into him but Mario jumped. Mario: I have to keep running! No! Swimming! Mario jumped over the ledge and began swimming to the right. Mario: Now they can't catch me. Fawful was still flying. Mario: That does it! He blasted a fireball at Fawful and sent him flying backwards. Grodus fired lightning right into the water where Mario was swimming. He got shocked, and fainted. Grodus: Now that he's unconscious- Fawful fired his laser at Mario. The laser trapped Mario in a purple crystal. Elder Princess Shroob jumped in the water, grabbed the crystal, and climbed back up. Grodus: Now, to contact Dimentio! Meanwhile in Daisy's castle... Dimentio: Hm hm hm. Daisy: Back off, freak! Dimentio: Ah Princess, don't worry. This process will be quick and painless! Daisy: I'm not kidding! Dimentio: I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter. We've defeated Luigi and Peach in battle... and Mario is our prisoner! Nobody can save you! Voice: AHAHA! Prince Peasley came flying in the door and attacked Dimentio. Dimentio: Who is this clown? Cackletta: Eyeh heh heh! Prince Peasley! It's been too long! Prince Peasley: Luigi used his Gameboy Horror to contact me! Cackletta, you won't win this time! Daisy: Who are you? Prince Peasley: Prince of the Beanbean Kingdom! Suddenly lightning struck Prince Peasley. He dropped to the ground. The Shadow Queen had struck him. She walked toward Daisy and struck her too. Daisy fell to the ground and the Shadow Queen possessed her. Luvbi: Where art thy? Prince Peasley: No! Shadow Queen: Beautiful! BEAUTIFUL! Dimentio: And now... we take this universe. Luvbi can remain here! We no longer need her! In such a short period of time we've managed to take out Sarasaland, the Overthere, and Toad Town! Now we move on to take our own castle! Cackletta: And I can think of the perfect castle to take! Smithy: You read my mind! Dimentio: Next stop, Bowser's Castle! Cackletta: Wait... First, I think some people need to be put... away. Now I need you, the reader, again. First, I need you to imagine this next scene in your head. Picture a montage. Every partner from Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door is being attacked by Shroobs and X-Nauts. Also picture this. The Pixls are all being attacked by clones of the Axem Rangers. Each of them is put into a crystal like Mario's and taken to the Shroob Mothership. After that, the Star Spirits are captured and taken too. Now everyone's been captured except those still in Sarasaland. Luigi: Oooh! My head! Lubba: Man, that was some crash! Peach: Luigi! We have to go after them! Luigi: No! I know what needs to happen next! We have to go back to the castle! We're going to assemble an army and take the fight to Dimentio! Prince Peasley: Luigi! Princess! Peasley and Luvbi came running. Prince Peasley: I've failed... He got away with Princess Daisy. Luigi: WHAT?! Prince Peasley: And what's worse? He's captured Mario! Peach: OH NOOOOO! Peasley: This could be the end! Peach: No! It isn't! Luigi has a plan! Luigi: Okay. The villains devised their plan! It's our turn to devise ours! Peasley! Please head back to Beanbean and request permission for the army to fight in this war. Tell them Cackletta's back. Princess, I need you to get the Mushroom army and the Yoshis. Toad and Toadette, I need you to find O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia! Toadsworth! You can go with Lubba to find the Comet Observatory! Ask Rosalina to help us! I'll do the hardest part! Peach: What is that? Luigi: I'm going to ask Bowser for help! Luigi wants Bowser's help? That means Luigi and the bad guys are all headed for Bowser's castle? How will this turn out? Read on!